


Návrat sličného árijce (+ podfic hlasem pana Korduse)

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Czech Twitch, Czech Youtubers
Genre: Crack, Cringe, M/M, Pokud máte soudnost raději to nečtětě jelikož se budete cítit nečistí, Spousta referencí na streamy a memísky, a já jsem mu vyhověla protože nemám v koronténě co dělat, a soudnost jsem ztratila před věky, ale já za to nemůžu protože mě o povídku požádal sám Vojtěch, pokud jsem kdy nějakou měla LULW, stejně jako těch 9000 lidí kteří to slyšeli live na streamu
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in Czech language.Podfic -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gU8qm_MmDGg
Relationships: Vojtěch Fišar | Agraelus/Václav Koryčánek | Kordus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Návrat sličného árijce (+ podfic hlasem pana Korduse)

**Author's Note:**

> Když mě pan Vojtěch Sličný požádal, abych napsala další povídku na něj a majestátního kance Václava, nedokázala jsem odolat.

Čas plynul, vlasy řídly, kila přibývala, přesto Vojtěch nezapomněl. Nezapomněl na dny a týdny a měsíce strávené ve společnosti samce z nejžádanějších, bájného hrdiny jménem Kordus Mironetský, s nímž byl život sice krušný a vymáháním dluhů nabitý, leč o testosteron a zvířecí chtíč nikdy nouzi neměli. A přestože medojedů zvaný král Agraelus panoval již v nové dimenzi a svého poskoka nechal za sebou, aby si nadále špinil ruce poctivou prací, čas od času zatoužil po návratu do dračí sluje varana Václava.

Navzdory tomu, že Agraelus nerad cestoval dále než do malé německé provincie v Ústí zvané Kaufland, nakonec bylo jeho přání vyslyšeno a ještě jednou se s Václavem Velikým sešel, přičemž se potvrdilo, že vše zlé je k něčemu dobré. Jednoho osamělého večera, kdy sličná slečně Terezka odjela se socializovat k přátelům, Vojtěch vyjeveně vyjekl, neboť jistá část jeho počítače opět zahořela nikoliv touhou, ale plamenem. I popadl na opravy levý Vojtěch telefon, aby zavolal svého dvorního posluhovače ruského původu Metlova Bleskoviče, s šibalským úsměvem si ale uvědomil, že má prázdný byt i zadeček, přičemž obé by bylo záhodno pro jednou naplnit.

S trochou přemlouvání a nátlaku brzy Korduse přesvědčil, že jeho služby jsou nezbytně nutné, pročež se Václav druhého dne dal na strastiplnou cestu do drsného Ústeckého kraje, který měl ovšem Václav velice rád. Bez námahy se totiž okamžitě po příjezdu mohl zařadit mezi místní smetánku vzdělaných občanů, neboť měl hotovou prestižní školu filmové vědy, díky níž se prosadil v oboru servisní techniky v megalomanském projektu Mironet.

Sotva vstoupil, Vojtěch jej srdečně uvítal sérií nadávek a planých výhružek, Václav se ale jen usmál a povídá, „Jsi tady sám?“

Agraelus se zarazil ve své řeči a vzrušení se mu rozlilo tělem. Ani nedoufal, že Václav tak rychle odhalí důvod, proč ho sem Vojtěch dotáhl. No, jo, člověk s titulem se nezapře, pomyslel si Vojtěch mimoděk, než vykoktal, „Ano, pane Václave, vládce můj neuspokojitelný, jsem tady sám.“

„Tak se, paninko, mrkneme na ten počítač, trošku mu profoukneme trubky, a pak se zaměříme na vaše potřeby,“ pozvedl Václav obočí a hladově si olízl růžové, plné rty, na nichž Vojtěch mohl oči nechat.

V upnutých kalhotách už se mu teď tísnila tvrdá chlouba, toužící po pozornosti, ovšem večer potřeboval vydělávat, takže ukázal Václavovi, kde má počítač, aby se na něj mohl Kordus podívat. A Vojtěch se vlastně také mohl docela kochat, jelikož Václav se k počítači nejprve sehnul a poté si kleknul, zatímco špulil zadeček, na který sice Agraelus zálusk neměl, rád se ale na ty oblé tvary podíval.

„V čem to bude, pane opravář?“ zajímal se Vojtěch, aniž by zvedl oči od prdelky, která už patřila někomu jinému, ale kdo by odolal správnému Gachi, že ano?

„V tobě, Vojtíšku, už brzy,“ slíbil Václav a ohlédl se s chtíčem zářícíma očima na Agraela, který se v odpověď zachvěl a tak tak že mu z úst neuteklo nadšené zakvičení. „Ale neboj se, komp ti za moment dám do pořádku a večer už opět můžeš střádat povinná dýška od nebohých studentů.“

„No, to je kurva úžasný, Václave,“ usmál se nadšeně Vojtěch. „Už se nemůžu dočkat, až našetřím na to papežovo lambo. Tereza mě v něm bude vozit do Kauflandu a zpátky,“ těšil se ten blonďatý šotek, ovšem jen co to v počítači puklo, otřásl se vlnou naděje, že už by oprava mohla být hotová.

„To bychom měli,“ zamnul si Václav ruce, postavil se a s vilným úsměvem se podíval na Vojtíška, „A teď si vyměníme pozice. Já se tady opřu o stěnu a ty si klekneš přede mě, co ty na to? Budeš můj hodný, sličný árijec jako dřív?“

Vojtěch byl na kolenou dříve, než to Kordus dořekl, a dychtivě vzhlížel nejen vstříc Václavově tváři, ale především vstříc bouli, rýsující se v jeho kalhotách.

„Co bys chtěl, Vojtěchu? Čím mi zaplatíš mou dlouhou, tvrdou, žilnatou cestu do tvého sklepení?“ vybídl jej Václav, ruce v bok a oči upřené na nadrženého Lidl Forsena.

„Pane, já… Váš legendární Titánobijec…,“ vyhrkl Vojtěch a bez dechu hleděl na napnutou látku Václavových kalhot. „Slyšel jsem, že se nyní věnuje dobývání jeskyní v hedvábných horách, leč zaplatil bych sběratelskými předměty a prošlými twistery z KFC, pokud by váš mohutný Václav IV. napadl údolí mezi oblými kopečky a po letech prozkoumal má zákoutí, která již nutně potřebují, abyste do těchto temných končit vnesl světlo vaším vysokým majákem!“

„Ta slova jsou hudbou pro mé uši a pohlazením pro mého macka,“ zavřel Václav poživačně oči a zatímco jednou dlaní vniknul do pozůstatků blonďatých vlasů, prsty druhé ruky si rozepnul kalhoty. „Tak se čiň a ukaž, že tvá ústa jsou vhodná i k něčemu jinému než šťavnatým reakcím!“

A Vojtíšek se činil. Oh, jak jen ten se činil!

Václav protáčel oči a hlasitě zasténal, jakmile se jeho pohledem na Vojtěchovy masité, rudé a prosící rty nažhavená erekce octla v dokonalém teple úst stále mladého podnikatele. Netrvalo dlouho a jeho mrštný jazýček svou prací dokázal Václava přesvědčit, že jeho bývalý chlebodárce stále umí dávat i něco jiného, a nyní měl Kordus v plánu si vzít i něco jiného.

„Postavit, svlíknout kalhoty, otočit a ruce na stůl, odvážlivče! Vezmu tě na dobrodružnou cestu, po níž si týden nesedneš!“ zarecitoval Václav a nechal své oči potěšit výjevem, jenž v něm probouzel vnitřní zvíře, tedy nejspíše křečka nebo něco takového.

„Ano, pane, prosím, pošlete svého kapitána Nema na cestu do hlubin 2000 mil pod mořem! Už ať se uvnitř mrská!“ vybízel jej nedočkavě Vojtěch a zavrtěl zadečkem, sotva se pořádně chytil stolu.

Václav nadšeně přistoupil blíže a vyzkoušel stav úzkých míst, do nichž se právě chystal, pročež se žraločím úsměvem poznamenal, „Vidím, že jsi na výpravu připraven a vše půjde hladce, tak to mám rád!“

Pak už jen stačilo nasměrovat příď na východ a Václav se svou ponorkou vklouznul dovnitř, pořádně Vojtěchova zákoutí roztáhl a přiměl jej z plných plic provolávat jeho Titánobijci slávu.

„Oh, ano, pane Kordusi, ten váš velký a silný dobyvatel! Ani chilli vodka mě neprotáhne tak perfektně jako vy!“ zavyl Vojtěch a nechal si projíždět prdelku svým nabíječem, který mu funěl do zdravého ouška a který mu zatínal prsty do kyprých, takřka ženských boků.

„Jak jen mi chyběly všechny tvé otvory, Vojtíšku,“ zapředl Václav mezi funěním, a jelikož se jeho vyvrcholení v nejtemnějších hlubinách ve Vojtěchově údolí mezi oblými bochánky se kvapem blížilo, protáhl ruku k úpatí těchto kopců, aby dopřál chvatné doteky jeho skálopevnému obelisku.

A Vojtěch zavrčel, zachrčel a nakonec zakňučel, než obrátil oči v sloup a pokropil svůj pracovní stůl bělostným pokrmem bohů, jenž pak pochopitelně Kordusovi Mironetskému nabídne. Jeho mužský vládce však měl nyní jiné starosti, když zabořil svého macka co nejhlouběji to šlo a když jej Vojtěch ve svém nitru pevně sevřel, Kordus se prohnul v zádech a zpečetil akt naplnění, po němž Agraelus tolik prahl.

„Protáhl jsem tvou prdelku uspokojivě?“ zajímal se Václav, jakmile se narovnal a shlédl dolů na svého momentálního otroka.

„Eh, tak šest a půl z deseti, takový lepší průměr,“ pokrčil Vojtěch rameny. „Míření a gun play dobrý, ale chtělo by to zapracovat na délce hratelnosti.“

„Ty malý drzý hovno!“ zavrčel Václav. „Nejsem v domovině očekáván dříve než zítra, a proto si jsem jistý, že tvé hodnocení hravě zvednu alespoň na devět z deseti, neboť jsem skromný chlapec!“

„Doufám, že hodnocení nebude jediné, co se ještě pořádně zvedne,“ usmál se Vojtěch natěšeně. „A výjimečně nemluvím o svém obratu na Twitchi.“


End file.
